Gingo Animation
Gingo Animation, LLC (also known as Gingo Studios or simply Gingo) is an American animation studio and production comapny based in North Hollywood, California. Founded by Geo G. and Michael Wildshill in 1988 as an independent animation production company, the studio was acquired by Universal Studios in 2004 and creates animated feature films, short films, television programs, and video games. Although the studio only made two traditionally animated films in the past, all of their films now utilize computer animation. Gabriel Garza, a character from the studio's animated television series of the same name, is the studio's mascot. The studio's most well-known franchises include Gabriel Garza, Hatty, Niz Chicoloco, Planetokio, and Computeropolis. Its highest-grossing films are 2007's Computeropolis 2 (at $953.4 million worldwide), 2014's Gabriel Garza 2 (at $895.6 million worldwide), and 2017's Imagimals (at $837.2 million worldwide). Computeropolis 2 is among the 50 highest-grossing films of all time, and fourteen of its films are among the 50 highest-grossing animated films of all time, with Computeropolis 2 being the ninth all-time highest in the latter category. Gingo was widely recognized by the animation industry and received numerous accolades from critics and journalists. The studio has often been described as secretive and seclusive. Films produced by Gingo are all co-produced and distributed worldwide by Universal Pictures, with an exception of The Gabriel Garza Movie (2002), which was distributed by 20th Century Fox internationally with Universal handling the domestic rights for the film. History Gingo Animation was founded by animators Geo G. and Michael Wildshill in 1982 as Geo G. Productions, originally a division of Hanna-Barbera. In early 1988, Geo G. Productions was renamed as Gingo Animation, and was thus separated from Hanna-Barbera. In 1993, Gingo created a division named Glass Ball Productions, which typically produces animated films and television shows targeted to young adult audiences. The studio had produced a Saturday morning animated television series titled Gabriel Garza, which ran on Fox Kids from 1994 to 2002. Its title character Gabriel Garza has been Gingo's mascot since his introduction in 1994. Gingo Interactive was a video game developer and publisher founded in 1994 as a subsidiary of Gingo. It was best known for developing [[Gabriel Garza (1996 video game)|the video game adaptation of Gabriel Garza]], as well as Niz Chicoloco and its sequel Niz 2: The Journey of Nonsensical. In 2007, however, it was shut down in order to focus on third-party development of video game adaptations of its franchises by other developers. In May 1996, Gingo Animation and Universal Studios announced that their companies were teaming up to co-finance and distribute Gingo's first feature film Paint World, which had been in pre-production for a year. On August 21, 1998, Gingo and Universal signed a $250 million deal to make ten more films that were estimated to be completed within the next fifteen years. Another project was also announced, titled The Tub People, intended to be based on the children's picture book of the same name by Pam Conrad; however, it was put on hold two years later because of script issues. From October 21, 1999 until January 31, 2000, Gingo produced four three-minute CGI short films to promote the North American release of the video game Planetokio, entitled Bot Fight, Race, Clones and Iken's Lunch; they were originally available for viewing on the North American Planetokio website. On December 25, 1999, the studio's first feature film Paint World was released to a great critical and financial success. In 2000, Universal bought a 35% stake in Gingo that gradually increased to 60%, strengthening the relationship between Universal and Gingo. The studio would be then bought out by Universal in early 2004 to avoid a repeat while it focused on working on their first computer-animated feature. Character trademarks from franchises created by Gingo, such as Gabriel Garza, Hatty Weasel, and Iken of Planetokio, were retained by Gingo and sold to Universal. However, intellectual property produced through Gingo's Glass Ball label, such as Geo TV and Cland Ann, were retained by 20th Century Fox, who opted to retain said series within its adult animation lineup, which consisted of The Simpsons, Family Guy, and Futurama. The Gingo name was also guaranteed to continue, and the studio would remain in its current location in North Hollywood. Due to the increasing popularity of computer animation, Gingo also decided to exit the hand-drawn animation business and become a fully CGI studio. Beginning with Computeropolis, all of its films were expected to be produced in CGI; as of 2014, Gingo has not produced a traditionally animated film to date. In 2004, Computeropolis was released to great critical and commercial success. The film got a nomination for an Academy Award for Best Animated Feature, and established Gingo as the fourth studio, after Blue Sky Studios, Pixar and DreamWorks Animation, to launch a successful CGI franchise. In April 2005, Gingo announced that it would be working with Universal Studios to create Computeropolis: A Technical Ride, a 3-D ride at Universal Studios in Orlando, Hollywood, Sentosa, and Osaka. The ride officially opened on June 11, 2006 in Orlando, Hollywood on March 15, 2008, Sentosa on March 18, 2010, and Osaka on March 4, 2011. In 2008, Gingo celebrated 20 years of being an animation studio. In September 2012, Gingo named a former president of Walt Disney Feature Animation, Peter Schneider, president of Gingo Animation; however, in January 2013, Schneider resigned for personal reasons. In 2013, Gingo celebrated its 25th anniversary. On April 28, 2016, NBCUniversal announced its intent to acquire competing studio DreamWorks Animation for $3.8 billion, thus making DreamWorks Animation the third animation studio owned by Universal; the acquisition was later completed on August 22, 2016. Company name The company name is named after Gingo biloba (later Ginkgo biloba), a poem written by the German poet Johann Wolfgang von Goethe. The poem was published in his work West-östlicher Diwan (West-Eastern Divan), first published in 1819. Goethe used "Gingo" instead of "Ginkgo" in the first version to avoid the hard sound of the letter "k". The company is also named after the identically named Ginkgo biloba, the only living species in the division Ginkgophyta, all others being extinct. It is found in fossils dating back 270 million years. Native to China, the tree is widely cultivated and was introduced early to human history. It has various uses in traditional medicine and as a source of food. The genus name Ginkgo is regarded as a misspelling of the Japanese gin kyo, "silver apricot". However, "gingo" is more commonly translated as "passed" from Swedish. The name of the company was originally going to be "StarActive Studios", but founders Geo and Wildshill wanted to come up with "something funny" and said to be intended to describe the non-linear editing systems and video compression the company was specializing on. They afterwards decided to go with Gingo Animation Studios, most commonly known today as Gingo Animation. However, Geo has claimed that the name was a result of being a pun on "bingo but with a G instead of a B". Filmography Feature films Released Upcoming Films in development Direct-to-video films TV specials Short films Television series Online series Coming soon! Trivia *Gabriel Garza is Gingo's mascot. *This company has not yet made a G-rated production, as every one of its feature-length films so far has been rated PG by the MPAA, due to stricter reasons. *Many critics and fans alike felt that Gingo Animation and Illumination Entertainment were meant to help Universal Studios to establish a feature animation group and a competitor to Disney's feature animation group which consists of Pixar and Walt Disney Animation Studios (including its division DisneyToon Studios); this makes sense since Disney is Universal's biggest rival when it comes to the theme park market. Gingo is often described by fans as the Universal counterpart of Pixar, but Gingo is more described by some fans as the Universal counterpart of Walt Disney Animation Studios while Illumination is described as the Universal counterpart of Pixar, as both Illumination and Pixar have no films released in 2014. **On the other hand, the "Universal•Gingo" merger is also sometimes similar to the "Disney•Pixar" merger. See also *Illumination Entertainment *DreamWorks Animation *Universal Animation Studios *Gingo Interactive Category:Companies Category:Gingo Animation Category:Universal Studios Category:NBCUniversal Category:Comcast Category:Gingo Animation Wiki